Misery Business
by Paramore7
Summary: "I didn't know what else to do. I pulled back and bit my lip, a nervous habit I'd always had. 'I—I think I love you, Alec.'" AU. Highschool fic. Major Malec. Minor Jace/Clary, Simon/Izzy.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Alright, no idea where this is going at all but I kinda like the idea…I just wish I could write it better. Anyway, there is a total _Maximum Ride_ reference in here. Props to anyone who found it. :D Also props to anyone who can find the terrible attempt at a RENT reference..**

**Disclaimer: Sadness…**

Okay, it's official: my life sucks. No, I mean sucks. Yeah, I know what you're thinking angst-ridden teen and all that but I'm serious. My. Life. Sucks. Why? Here, let me back up…

I woke up knowing today was going to suck. No, I'm not psychic, it was the first day of school, where, by the way, you. Do. Nothing. Okay, actually you do one thing: count the minutes left while pretending to listen to the teacher about rules you obviously aren't going to obey.

Apparently Jace didn't get the memo that _that_ was the only thing you were supposed to do. (Actually, he probably did he just didn't listen, because…well he's Jace.) Because instead of counting down the minutes left in class he decided to scope out some new red-head, whom I've nicknamed "The Red-haired Wonder." Which brings me to why my life sucks: I'm gay…and in love with my best friend. Yeah…I know, right?

I don't know why I didn't realize it before, I guess I just wasn't jealous enough. The only time I'd seen Jace really want to be with a girl for anything other than a quick lay was—actually, I can't think of one. Wow. So there you go. I never really had been jealous enough. Weird.

Anyway, I wouldn't have really cared except for the fact that I'd never seen Jace look at a girl like that. Heck, I'd never seen anyone look at anyone like that. He looked at her like he already loved her…and he hadn't even met her yet! Whatever…there was no way he loved her, right? I mean, that kind of thing didn't happen right? Right?

And that was only first period. At lunch Jace invited The Red-haired Wonder to sit with us, and she brought along her little friend. I think his name is Shane…maybe Sam. I don't know. The point is he has a major crush on her, which, by the way she is completely oblivious to.

So we're at lunch. I'm not talking, Izzy is, and Jace and that Sam guy are staring at the Red-haired Wonder, whose name I have learned was Clary. It was awkward. I swear, if it's like that tomorrow I'll kill somebody…preferably Clary.

So yeah. My life sucks. And to top it all off I've already got mounds of homework…this year's just turning out _fabulous._

**Author's Note: Alright, not a huge fan of this but it'll do. OH MY GOSH! Bailey (AimlessGirl) is gonna put out a new chapter of Love, Hate, and Sequined Headbands tonight! AHHHHHHHH! Even I don't know what'll happen! **

**Peace, Love, Mark, and Iggy.**

**Kiersin.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Alright, so this is it: the chapter Magnus comes in. *insert fangirl squeal* Originally I wasn't going to post this until tomorrow, but someone…BAILEY! (AimlessGirl)…talked me into it. :D Don't you love it when your friends interfere with your procrastinating? Hehe.**

**Disclaimer: How would I acquire an amazing book series in less than a week?**

* * *

**Alec's POV**

I woke up to the sound of Jace and Izzy fighting over the bathroom. I'll tell you right now that it wasn't pretty. Somehow, during their…disagreement Izzy had managed to streak Jace's face with purple eye-shadow and spatter his black leather jacket with pink nail polish. When I walked in, Jace was getting ready to pounce on her from the sink.

"YOU GUYS! WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON?"

They both looked at each other for a moment before turning their eyes to me and screaming in unison, "I NEED IT MORE!"

I shook my head, walking into the bathroom and sitting on the sink ledge Jace was standing on. "What did I do to deserve living with you two?" I paused as something dawned on me. "And where's Mom?"

My sister rolled her eyes and snorted at Jace as he leapt across the room to land on the floor only to trip while doing his victory dance. "She and Dad went to visit Uncle Hodge remember? It's his birthday in two weeks?" Oh yeah I remembered. I'd spent days begging them to take me with them. So of course they didn't. Then it dawned on me: I would be alone in the same house with Jace, Izzy, and Max (who had been mysteriously quite lately).

This was going to be bad…

It was in second period. I was just writing the day's homework. Jace was sitting on my right staring at _her_. She was in front of him drawing in the margin of her notebook. Then _he_ walked in.

To be honest when I first saw him I thought two different things. One, _HOLY CRAP! He's hot! _Two, _HOLY CRAP! There's no way he's straight. _And I mean no. Freaking. Way.

He wore a lime green T-shirt with black sparkles and tight black leather pants. And I mean T-I-G-H-T. The guy was practically _flaunting _his homosexuality. But man, he was hot…not that I was looking. 'Cause I'm in love with Jace. And if I'm in love with Jace why would I do that? …But it didn't hurt to look right? And man, did I want to look.

"Alec!"

"What, Jace?"

"Close your mouth."

Close my mouth? What the—oh shit…

* * *

**Magnus's POV**

They're all staring. _Well of course they're all staring. You're Magnus Bane. _True, very true. Of course, I was the new guy, which made it understandable. It wasn't hard to figure out where I was going to sit. There was only one empty desk in the back between the wall and—who is _that_?

He had sweeping black hair, just long enough qualify as emoish and for his bangs to cover part of his eyes. (Which where the most amazing blue ever!) The only thing even remotely wrong with him were his clothes; a baggy black sweater with black jeans. Someone should have told that boy that it was August, not December. But either way he was gorgeous. But why was his mouth hanging open like—

"Magnus!" Mr. Morrison, the English teacher, snapped me out of my thoughts.

I blinked. "Oh…sorry. What?"

Mr. Morrison glared at me (Woo! It's the first day and he already hates me!). "I said you may take the available desk beside Alec…Well go on." Without trying to look eager I made my way over to my new desk. And by that I mean I hightailed it over there as fast as possible.

When I sat down I saw Alec visibly pale when he looked at me. The blonde next to him began laughing hysterically and he whispered something to Alec. Moments later the dark-haired boy snapped his mouth shut and blushed. I held back a giggle.

This was going to be fun…

* * *

**Alec's POV**

It was lunch. I'd barely survived the rest of second and third periods. Both of which I had with that seriously hot—I mean seriously new guy. We had different fourth periods or I know I would've made an even bigger fool of myself. Unfortunately, I did have guided study with Jace.

**_!Flashback!_**

_He got my attention by throwing a paper airplane. How original. "What Jace?"_

"_Well—" Mr. Morrison immediately shushed us. (Yeah, another class I have with him. Woo…) So we pretended to be good little children for about two seconds, or until we were sure he wasn't watching, and Jace tossed a note over my shoulder. "You like him_"

_I scoffed and wrote back, "Nuh-uh! You're an idiot!"_

_3 seconds later: "Yeah, you do." Before I could reply I got another note: "I'm gonna ask him to sit by you at lunch…"_

**_!End Flashback!_**

Which is how I got here; sitting at the table with Izzy, Simon (I finally learned his name.), and Clary. Jace still hasn't shown up. I am so terrified. There was no way this was going to end well. At all. Then Jace came up out of nowhere…with Magnus in tow.

Oh man, this was bad. This was really bad. Why am I so nervous? And my palms are sweaty and man, this is way bad. Really, really bad. What if I did something stupid? What if I forget how to eat?

Then Magnus sits by me and smiles at me. I almost melt. Yeah, I know it's girly but I do! So—

"ALEC!"

"OW MY EAR! Izzy! What the heck was that for? God, that hurt!

"You were spacing."

…I fight the urge to kill her. "So you tried SCREAMING IN MY EAR?"

"Yup." She grinned.

I rolled my eyes. "Okay, so what's going on?"

Jace gave me his trademark smirk, you know the really hot one? "Magnus is sitting by us."

I looked at the aforementioned guy. "Hello," he said.

I froze. "Oh…I…uh…"

…I told you I'd make a fool of myself…

* * *

**Author's Note: Okay, so this is probably the longest FanFiction chaper I've written. Woo! FYI: New chapter of Love, Hate, and Sequined Headbands is almost done according to Bailey. I can't wait! EEEEEEEE!**

**Peace, Love, Mark, and Iggy.**

**Kierstin.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Man, I have been so tired lately. I've been using all my spare time for sleeping…and I can't fall asleep. I'm so weird. Anyway, I'm totally busy all weekend. Hanging with AimlessGirl (Hopefully) on Saturday so for all you _Love, Hate, and Sequined Headband_ fans you can throw tomatoes at me for hogging her as soon as I grab my umbrella…**

**Disclaimer: …I ran out of awesome disclaimers four stories ago…**

* * *

**Before: (Okay, even I, _the author,_ forgot what happened so I figured I should probably put this here just in case…)**

_Jace gave me his trademark smirk, you know the really hot one? "Magnus is sitting by us."_

_I looked at the aforementioned guy. "Hello," he said._

_I froze. "Oh…I…uh…"_

…_I told you I'd make a fool of myself…_

* * *

**Alec's POV**

Magnus smiled and I heard Jace snicker from beside me. "You're Alec, right?" he said. I swallowed and nodded.

"Uh…yeah. We have 2nd period English together. And 3rd Biology. And I have P.E. 5th. Maybe we'll have that together. That would be awesome. And wow I'm talking way too much!" Jace and Izzy lost it, almost falling out of their seats from laughter. Clary and Simon raise an eyebrow. Magnus, Magnus just smiled. And man, he had one killer smile. Not that I cared on bit thank you very much!

I could feel my face burning. Why did I say that? Okay, so I'll admit that guy is hot but I didn't like him or have a crush on him or whatever. I love Jace. Jace is…Jace is…well Jace. And Jace was nothing like Magnus. So I couldn't like Magnus.

There's a semi-awkward silence. I say 'semi' because I barely noticed it. (And for the record, no, I was not staring at Magnus the whole time…I looked away…eventually…) _Anyway_, we sat there for a few moments not really saying anything until, cliche as it is, the bell rang. _Saved. By. The. Bell. _How freaking pathetic.

On the bright side I had P.E. by myself so no one…Jace…could bother me about my…uh…speech impediment at lunch. On the not-so-bright side, I wasn't paying attention when we were running and I ran straight into a wall. Yeah, that got me some attention. Second day of school and I'd already managed to get a nick name ("MORON"). Life sucked.

When I ran into the wall I was thinking about Magnus. (Well actually I was thinking_ Oh my God! There's a freaking wall right in front of me! Stop, stop-ouch. _But that's beside the point.) Was Jace right? Did I like Magnus? I couldn't could I? I loved Jace? You couldn't love someone and like someone else at the same time right? That was only in that stupid romance/fantasy series, right? And then it hits me. The wall I mean, I have no idea what's going on.

* * *

**Jace's POV**

Okay, it's official: Alec is an idiot. I mean, how can you not say a simple 'Hi'? Okay, so I knew what I brought Magnus over there that Alec would make a fool of himself. I just didn't know it would be that bad. But I had to. It was so obvious that he like Magnus and Magnus seemed to like him.

I also knew that he had a crush on me. Okay, it wasn't a real crush. He just thought it was. He, like, made it up or something so he wouldn't have to have a relationship. Because he knew with me we'd never be more than friends. And, even if he wouldn't admit it, he didn't want anything more than that. He just had to suck it up and get over this "crush." Now, maybe if I helped him along…

* * *

**Author's Note: Alright, not the longest chapter, but I do have more written…it just won't be of any use for another few chapters…(It's right before their first date! *SQUEAL*) Oops. I hope I didn't spoil anything. ;D So yeah….**

**Peace, Love, Mark, and Iggy.**

**Kierstin.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: So…I'M AN OFFICIAL GLEEK! I watched the first three episodes with AimlessGirl yesterday. Ah-maz-ing. I love Kurt…*Sigh* I guarantee **

**Disclaimer: Nope…**

**Alec's POV **

**

* * *

**

It's been almost a week since Magnus had moved. And I'd somehow managed not to make a complete fool of myself. I'm still not sure how. But the point was that school was now in full swing…Which that meant tests. Which meant an excuse to have study sessions. Which was why we were actually talking about school at lunch.

"So," Clary, Jace's official girlfriend, says. (Yeah…I disliked her again.) "We should all have a study session for that test tomorrow in Social Studies." And by study session she meant 'an excuse for us all to hang out until midnight without our parents murdering us.'

Simon nodded. "Alright so who has the most food and the biggest room?" I've grown to like Simon. He could be annoying (like when he was checking out Izzy) but he was okay otherwise. I grinned and tried to cover up my smile by taking a drink of milk. (Which was terrible by the way, just saying.)

Magnus shrugged. "We could all probably hang at my place." Insert my embarrassing spit-take. Yeah, milk up the nose and everything. I felt so dumb.

After I get…uh clean Jace, the ass says, "I think that sounds awesome Magnus. What do you think Alec?"

If glares could kill Jace would be dead. "…Yeah. That sounds…great," is what I manage to choke out. We decide that we'll go to Magnus's at four tonight. I decide that it couldn't end well. Not that I didn't like Magnus. I just…well, things had gotten even more complicated with him. And Jace.

I loved Jace. But I was…oh what was the word…attracted? No, that wasn't it. I felt this like pull towards Magnus. But I still loved Jace. It didn't make sense.

"Alec?"

"Huh? What?"

Izzy was standing next to me lunch tray in her hand. Everyone else had left. "Alec lunch is over."

I clear my throat. "Oh…uh…yeah."

She frowns. "You okay?"

Heck no I wasn't okay! But I wasn't going to gripe to my little sister about my problems…at least not at school… "Of course."

Izzy gave me one of her patented 'this is not over' looks. She didn't buy it.

**Alec's POV (later that day after school)**

"JACE HURRY UP!" I pound on the door. "We have to leave in now!" I jump back as the door swings open and Jace struts through, his hair, clothes, and everything perfect.

He flashes me a smirk. "You can't rush perfection, Alec."

I snort and roll my eyes. "I'm not rushing perfection. I'm rushing you."

"Oh, how original Alec," Izzy says as she strolls in wearing a shirt that is _way_ too low (in my opinion). "Besides, you shouldn't blame Jace for your relationship problems."

It's all I can do not to scream. And how did she know I was…I didn't tell her anything! "Okay, we really need to get going. We're going to be late."

The car ride was quiet. But I think that was mostly because no one wanted to make me mad while I was driving. Good choice by them. Unfortunately, it gave me time to think about what Izzy had said to me earlier...

**!FLASHBACK!**

_Izzy barged into my room, as always. "This is going to be so much fun!"_

_I glared up at her through my bangs and grunted in disagreement before looking back to the floor._

_Izzy instantly materialized at my side. "Okay, bro. Spill."_

_There was no way to get out of it. If Izzy wanted something she got it. So I told her. "I-" I paused. Did I want to tell her? I'd never told anyone before...but I was going to tell someone eventually right? "I'm...Izzy, I'm...gay."_

_At first she didn't say anthing. Which scared the hell out of me. What if she hated me? If Izzy hated me who could I trust? She was my closest confidant. I couldn't afford to have her hate me because of who I was._


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Oh wow…I feel like such an idiot. I completely screwed up that last chapter. There was supposed to be like another two or three paragraphs after that, plus an author's note. Dang. This is why I hate technology…Dang it! I'm so freaking mad. I just randomly was looking at it and seeing who many mistakes I made when I found it. I just switched a little bit on the Document Upload/Editing thing before I posted it. I am so p.. Sorry about that to any possible readers…if I have them any more after that display of idiocy.**

**Disclaimer: I'm so freaking mad about the chapter mix-up I don't have any of my usually epic disclaimers…**

* * *

**Alec's POV**

**(Still flashback, it didn't post the end…stupid computer...Before: **

**"'_I- I' paused. Did I want to tell her? I'd never told anyone before...but I was going to tell someone eventually right? 'I'm...Izzy, I'm...gay.'_**

**_At first she didn't say anything. Which scared the hell out of me. What if she hated me? If Izzy hated me who could I trust? She was my closest confidant. I couldn't afford to have her hate me because of who I was."_)**

**!FLASHBACK! Cont.**

_But then she said the most beautiful words I had ever heard:  
"I know."_

_So they weren't perfect but they sure were better than what I had been expecting. "Thanks." I paused. "Wait? What do you mean? I haven't told anyone. What else do you know?" Not that I necessarily wanted her to know about Jace but it would have made things a heck of a lot easier._

_She grinned. "I know who you like…"_

_She paused for dramatic effect…or something cliché like that…_

"_Jace."_

_Okay, so it was out there. She knew. And oddly enough. I was okay with that. It felt good getting it out there in the open and off my chest. I nodded and we sat there for a few moments in silence._

_…_

_…_

_…_

_"Alec?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"I feel like I'm living in a chick-flick…"_

* * *

**!END FLASHBACK!**

**(Alec's POV)**

I almost die when the door opens. Okay, so I may be exaggerating a bit…but the point is I'm embarrassed. I wasn't a problem until Jace 'accidentally' ran into me.

Long story short: I trip. And fall. But I get caught. By Magnus. And we both are way to surprised too move. Which is when Simon walks downstairs, presumably from Magnus's room. He takes one look at us together and yells up the stairs, "CLARY YOU OWE ME TEN BUCKS!" Awkward…

I honestly don't think it could get more awkward. Then Magnus winks. He. Flipping. Winks. At me. I'll say it again: AWKWARD…

I avoid eye contact with just about everyone as Magnus leads us up the stairs. I almost go blind when I walk into his room. It's neon. Blue. With those glow-in-the-dark stars on the ceiling. And sparkles randomly scattered on the walls. Honestly, it looks flipping amazing.

Clary is sitting on the floor near a huge pile of chip bags and popcorn. On her other side is a cooler full of Mt. Dew and Pepsi. It's junk food heaven. Jace takes a seat on the floor beside her, and Izzy sits near Simon. I try not to notice either. What I do notice is that there aren't any spots left on the floor. And the only spots left are on the bed…which is where Magnus is sitting.

Not that anything would make it awkward. That stuff downstairs didn't meant anything. Magnus is just…quirky. I think. I hope. Or this would be awkward.

I sit next to him on the bed and Magnus grins says, "Okay, so where should we start?" A pause. "The popcorn or the chips?"  
And we all lose it. This was going to be fun…

* * *

**Author's Note: Okay, so I really meant to get farther with this but I really shouldn't have spent so much time on this. Oh well.**

**Peace, Love, Mark, and Iggy.**

**Kierstin.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: WOO! I had choreography for 10 hours this weekend…we're going to kick some serious butt. I love Mr. Mark. Best. Choreographer. Ever.**

**Disclaimer: -Sighs- Nope…**

**Alec's POV (as always)**

* * *

I could totally get used to this. Sitting around, eating food, hanging out with Magnus…and everyone else. It's really cool. Sure, we're all going to bomb that test tomorrow but it's not like we really care.

"So where'd you move from?" Magnus and I had been talking for almost three hours straight about the most random things. Just the two of us…everyone else kind of left us alone. Now, Izzy, Jace, and Clary had gone to get more pop, while Simon…I really don't know where he is. Nor did I care at this point. It was like Magnus and I were completely alone. It was…nice.

Magnus shrugged. "California."

My eyes widen. "Jeez. Why'd you move all the way here?"

Magnus, yes Magnus Bane, looks down, embarrassed. "Well….um…"

Crap. Too personal. "Shoot. Man, I'm sorry. I didn't mean—too personal. I'm—"

Magnus shakes his head and waves it off. "No, really it's not a big deal. I just don't want to like weird you out or anything." He pauses and looks over his shoulder toward his bedroom door. "I don't think you saw her when you came in but that lady down there isn't my mom. She's actually my foster parent. I moved in with her because my parents started…hitting me." He pauses and I nod.

"You see, my real parents were great…until, until they found out…"

He looks up at me and swallows. "Until they found out I was, err, am gay."

He looks at me like he's afraid I'll reject him. If only he knew…Focus Alec! I nod. "No offense, but," I wave a hand at his…colorfulness. "I kinda guessed."

He grinned a little, almost back to normal. "You're jealous of my sparkles."

"Hey, Magnus," Izzy grins as she walks in (and interrupts!). "You got a radio?"

The living sparkle nods to the corner, completely back to normal. "Closet."

So we hook up a radio. And sing. As loudly as possible. To be honest: I can barely carry a tune. But it's fun. Magnus, on the other hand, sings like a flipping angel of music. (Yes, I watched Phantom of the Opera…Izzy made Jace too…Raoul is totally gay for The Phantom by the way, he just won't admit it. What? NO THAT DOES NOT RELATE TO ME!)

Then "Animal" by Neon Trees comes on. Of course we all freaked out (Yes, even Jace. In fact, he almost screamed.) So we sing the first line. It's pretty freaking cool. Then we get to the second line…

…and I make the mistake of looking at Magnus. You know, the SECOND LINE. AKA the line that goes "I kinda wanna be more than friends." Yeah…I blush, hard. Like cherry red. Or tomato. Not exactly sure. Magnus would know. He caused it…by winking.

* * *

So…it's about (20 minutes after the Neon Trees induced fiasco) when Magnus's…not mom comes upstairs. She's really pretty, but anyone could tell she wasn't Magnus's mom. She was blonde, not the dark amazing black. Her eyes were blue, not striking green. She was pretty, just not up to Magnus's…caliber.

"Magnus?" She smiles. "I hate to be the downer but it's almost one in the morning and you have school tomorrow. Could you think about wrapping it up?"

Magnus smiles. "Sure thing."

So we all brag our sweat shirts, pull back on our shoes, and file down the stairs towards the door, until Magnus taps me on the shoulder just before I reach the front door. "Hey, Alec?"

I cringe at my own name when I turn around. "Yeah?" What does he want? Maybe he—no.

You don't want that remember? You like Jace. You can't possibly like Magnus because…because…you can't. You like Jace. Jace.

"Alec?"

I blink. "I'm sorry. What?"

Magnus grins what I've nicknamed his Cheshire-cat grin. "You spaced off…I asked if you wanted to hang out on Saturday." He's cool, calm, and collected. I try to be too.

Izzy's halfway to the car but obviously listening.

"Yeah! I mean, sure." I Am. "Here? Or my house?" Such. "Or…wherever works." An idiot.

"Yeah. Here works. Mom won't care. 5? We can get a pizza or something."

I smile so big I swear my face will explode. "That sounds awesome. See you tomorrow in Hell!" And I run off to the car, hop in, and turn the key in the ignition.

Not two seconds go by until, "ALEC'S GOT A BOYFRIEND! ALEC'S GOT A BOYFRIEND!"

* * *

**Author's Note: Okay, so I wrote this in like half an hour and I actually like it. It's a lot better than the first draft I had of this chapter. And for the record, I'm not sure how clear this is, Magnus and Alec are just 'hanging out' like they just did…at least, that's the plan. MWAHAHAHAHA! I love being in control!**

**Let's see, no school Thursday or Friday for conferences. Hopefully, the new chapter will be up by then. I've got a lot of it planned out, maybe even some of it written just depends where I decide to cut it off…Hmmm…this will involve some thinking…**

**Peace, Love, Mark, and Iggy.**

**Kierstin.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Okay, so this skips to Saturday afternoon for the record. Alec's getting ready to go over to Magnus's. Fun, fun. I actually had this written for right before their first official date, but I cahgned everything up. I like it this way more. :D (My Gleek update: I HATE FINN! I just saw what he did to Kurt when Kurt re-did his room when Finn's mom & Kurt's dad were dating. I HATE FINN!) That is all.**

* * *

**Alec's POV**

"Izzy?"

"Yeah?" Her voice is muffled behind her bedroom door.

"Help."

I hear her sigh. "Why?" I kick open her door and walk in, waiting for her reaction…and she laughs.

"Alec, how did you…what…you're stuck in your sweater."

It was true. Somehow, I'd managed to get my head stuck through a sleeve, leaving one arm to go through the hole designated for my head. The other was somehow stuck behind my back, pinned in place by the fabric. It hurt, a lot.

I grimace. "No really? I didn't even notice!" But I proceed to walk over to her bed and let her help me.

After the…de-sweatering, I sigh and plop down on the bed next to her. Izzy is going to kill me for this…

"Hey, Izzy?" I avoid her eyes.

"Yeah?" See it's times like this when people think that Izzy's bipolar. Everyone thinks Izzy's just full out party all the time. She's not. (I can't blame them though.) She can be kind and quiet (GASP!) if you really need it.

I cough. "I don't want to go anymore." 3…2…1…

"WHAT?"

I don't answer.

"Alec, you have to go! It's your first real date!" She puts her arm around my shoulder…

…Which I immediately shrug off. "No. I went out with that one chick? Idris? And it's not a date! We're just hanging out!"

Izzy glared at me. "That doesn't count as a date. You guys went to get groceries."

"Fine…but I'm still not going." I turned away form her and began to pout…in a manly way, of course.

She sighed. "Alec, I know what this is about." I grunted but she ignored me and continued. "You think you're in love with Jace."

I whip around. "What?"

She scoffs like it should be completely obvious. "You aren't in love with Jace. You just think you are." I open my mouth to argue. "I'm not done yet! Jeez. Listen, I've been watching you around him lately and it's completely obvious that you're not in love with him. You're too…awkward."

I feel my eyebrows shoot up. "What? Isn't that how you're supposed to be?"

She shakes her head. "Nah. Well, at least not that bad. You just think you love him so it's kind of like you're tricking yourself into messing up. When you're in love everything should be relatively painless. Sure, for a while it'll be embarrassing, but it shouldn't be that bad. Like when you're with Magnus."

I pause. "And yet you're failing junior year…" She hits me. Hard. Totally should have been expecting it.

She glares again. "Anyway, you don't love Jace, got it. You just think you do 'cause it's safe. You know he's not gay. That you guys will never happen. You know you and Magnus is a possibility so you refuse to accept it. Face it. I'm right."

Seriously, Izzy should be on the debate team. She's oddly convincing...And probably right. But I wasn't going to tell her that. "Okay, you're maybe half right. Maybe I don't love Jace…maybe." I sneak at her out of the corner of my eye, then at the clock. It's 4:30. "I should go."

The car ride over there sucks. Izzy gave me a lot to think about. I ended up having to blast the radio to keep myself from thinking about what she said. At least the drive was short.

I pull up to the curb by Magnus's and don't hesitate to get out. I walk right up to the door and ring the bell. Magnus's foster-mom answers. She's smiling the same smile she had on the other night. It was fairly contagious. "Hello," she said.

I smile back. "Hey—err…hello."

She backs up and lets me into the house. "Magnus is coming. You can go hang up in his room if you'd like. Magnus won't mind. Sorry about the mess."

I nod. "Okay, thanks…um…Sorry, I don't think Magnus ever told me your name."

She shook her head. "Oh it's fine, Alec. You can just call me Nicki, short for Nicole."

"Thanks Nicki," I call down behind me as I climb the stairs two at a time.

Huh, she knew my name. Magnus must have been talking about me. Which made me way more excited than I should have been. I found my way to Magnus's room without difficulty and sat down on his bed. I don't know how long I sat there thinking about whether I loved Jace or not. (Not totally sure.) About whether I like Magnus more than I thought I did. (Probably.) About what I was going to do next. (No idea.)

I didn't even notice when Magnus walked in.

* * *

**Author's Note: Woah. This is really freaking long for me. I would have finished them hanging out but it would be like two more pages. I'll just save it for tomorrow. Woo! Oh my gosh I' so freaked. First indoor-soccer game tonight. Ever. No practices as a team yet, nothing. Freaked.**

**Peace, Love, Mark, and Iggy.**

**Kierstin.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Alec's POV**

I really didn't notice Magnus until he walked in. And even then I couldn't talk. He looked his normal; AKA: effing amazing. (Wow, that sounded really chick-flicky…) Oh, and did I mention he was _shirtless_?

Magnus blinked when he saw me. "Alec?"

Crap. I grimaced. "Oh, um…Nicki let me in. She said it'd be okay if I came up here and waited?" I my voice squeaked at the end and I could have sworn someone had set fire to my face. Needless to say, I suddenly found a certain spot on the floor that looked interesting.

From the corner of my eye I could see Magnus smile at me. "I was just surprised. It's fine with me." He walked over to his closet and shuffled through some shirts. "Okay, so I sort of forgot to order pizza—don't you look at me that way Alec Lightwood even _I'm_ not perfect!"

I smirked. "Can I get that in writing?"

Magnus glared…actually his glare was an attempt to hide his own smirk, so really the power of it was lost. "Anyway, we can order now, but it will be a while, or we could go grab something in town."

I shrugged. "I don't care. I didn't really eat lunch but I can wa—" My stomach growled.

Magnus grinned. "Looks like we're going out."

* * *

Small talk with Magnus wasn't really small talk. Somehow, he always found a way to get off topic. Not that I minded, it was kind of adorable…in a completely platonic kind of way. I guess. We were sitting in one of those small-take out/bar places, Taki's.

"So," I said popping a fry in my mouth. "I bombed the test."

Magnus laughed. "Same here. But I failed in style." He popped an imaginary collar on his T-shirt (which, by the way, proudly stated, "Hugs, Not Drugs).

I rolled my eyes. "Haven't we already had a discussion on your clothes?"

Magnus grabbed a fry and pointed it in my direction. "Hey, my wardrobe is worthy of multiple discussions."

"Worthy of multiple discussions? _Really_?"

"Yep."

I shook my head and looked down at our empty plates. "Alright. Well, you ready to go?"

"Sure."

* * *

"Alec?"

"Yeah?"

"You cold? You're shivering."

"No, I'm fine." Actually, I was freezing. (It had to have been like forty degrees.) But I wasn't going to tell him that; he'd probably suggest we go home or something.

Magnus gave me a sideways glance as we continued walking. "Your teeth are chattering." He started to talk off his black windbreaker. "Here, take this."

"What? No. It's your coat. I'll be fine." I tried to hold my jaw shut as we walked.

I should have known Magnus wouldn't listen; before I knew it his coat was off of him and I had one arm into the sleeve.

"_Magnus…_"

He frowned. "Alec, come on. It's just a jacket. I'll be fine."

"…Fine..." It was warm anyway.

I'm not sure at how long we walked without saying anything. It wasn't awkward, we just didn't have anything to say. After a while we came to an intersection, filled with cars, typical NYC traffic jams.

"You ready?" Magnus asked.

I felt my eyebrows rise. "_For what_?" He gestured to the intersection, but said nothing. I gulped. "No freaking way, Magnus. We'll get killed. There's an alley we can use a couple blocks down that way off of Grand, let's just—"

But I didn't get to finish. Without hesitating, Magnus grabbed my hand and pulled me into the intersection and towards the other side of the road. I probably should have been more worried about the cars. But Magnus's had was…distracting.

It was weird. I hate to use this expression (it makes me sound like a chick) but it felt like that well known "spark." Like that "perfect fit" all Izzy's romance novels talked about (not that I read them). It was just…weird. A good weird.

It probably took us minute to reach the other side. Magnus held my hand way longer than that. In fact, we were back at his house when he let go. (Not that I cared. Like I said: good weird.)

When I got home it was almost midnight. And Izzy was waiting for me in the living room. Yeah, it took her all of about two seconds to annoy the living daylights out of me.

"Tell me everything!"

"What?"

"What happened?"

"With Magnus?"

"DUH! Did you kiss him?"

I stepped backwards, towards the hallway to my room. "No…" Another step.

She followed. "Did he kiss you?" Two more steps.

"No. But…" I took another.

"But what?"

"He held my hand…sort of…" And with that I turned and sprinted to my room, locking the door. I was going to have some serious explaining to do in the morning.

* * *

**Author's Note: Okay, so this was supposed to be out a week ago…but then I decided to trash the original version. And the second, third, and three point five. Forth time's the charm I guess. Oh well. Not really the biggest fan of this chapter. It feels like I really built it up to being something really big and then it was a dud. -*sigh*- I tried though.**

**Peace, Love, Mark, and Iggy.**

**Kierstin.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Okay, so I found the most amazing original Malec song ever. It's called "A Message for Alec Lightwood (Original Song)" by AliceInvictus. You can YouTube it. It's amazing. I got the idea for the start of this with AimlessGirl when we had a guided study together the other day and immediately thought about this. Then, I stabbed her with a pencil because she was hovering and reading over my shoulder. Apparently, it started bleeding. :D We'll see who's bleeding when this chapter's over…(It'll totally be me.)**

**Disclaimer: I like stealing C.C.'s toys…it's fun.**

* * *

**Alec's POV**

They really needed to drop the "guided" in guided study, considering the fact that we got away with virtually whatever the hell we wanted. Like today for instance, Jace had decided for whatever reason that he like my chair better than his…which led to me sitting on the floor chair-less.

It really wasn't that bad (I guess) until Jace realized he hadn't annoyed me in over twenty seconds. I swear he's got some kind of internal alarm. ("OH MY GOD! I DIDN'T ANNOY THE SHIT OUT OF ALEC IN THAT LAST SENTENCE! QUICK, DO SOMETHING OBNOXIOUS!")

Which leads me to…

"ALEC!"

Was it possible to want to kill the same person you liked? Err…loved? I meant loved, not liked. I liked Magnus…not Jace. Love Jace...ANYWAY… I said, "What Jace?"

Jace grinned down at me before holding out a hand to help me off the floor. "So, what did you two do last night?" Man, I wanted to hit him.

But I didn't. I played it cool…or as cool as I could get. "Hung out." I shrugged and sat down in my chair. Apparently, Jace didn't want it anymore because the leg was broken. (It wasn't broken at the beginning of class…) He opened his mouth to say something but I cut him off. "As friends."

Jace raised his eyebrows in that upside-down V-shape that all the cheerleaders talked about. "…Sure you did…"

I glared at him. "Seriously, Jace. We're not dating, or together, or…or whatever else you think we are. We're just like you and me." I pretended to go back to my work. "And I'm not gay…"

Jace didn't reply for moment, obviously thinking over what I'd said and I could almost feel his mood change as he became serious. "…So you like Magnus?"

I blinked a couple times and cleared my throat in shock. "What?"

The blonde shrugged mater-o-factly and put his heads behind his head. "You said you and I were just like you and Magnus."

I frowned, lost. "How does that have anything to do with me liking Magnus?—Not that I do!—Just curious."

Jace kinda zoned out, like he'd been thinking about this for a while. "Alec, I know you like me."

Huh, Jace knew? But I'd hid it so well. Hadn't I? Maybe not. But if he'd known all this time why hadn't he said something about it. Why now? And wasn't this supposed to be one of the worst moments of my life—the day my adoptive brother finds out about my crush on him? Wasn't that supposed to be the end of the world? Why wasn't it? Why not?

I looked at him for a moment. "Oh."

He gave me one of those lopsided smiles that reminded me of Magnus's, but it just looked out of place on him. "But, you know, you really don't."

"What?" Oh God…please tell me this wasn't going where I thought it was.

"It's a cover up. Liking me. You know I'm safe, that we're never going to be together. You use me as an excuse because I'm safe. Don't you?" He looked me in the eye and I realized he actually wanted an answer.

I still don't really now why, but it suddenly felt true, coming from Jace. Before it hadn't made any sense. But, but I finally understood exactly what Izzy had meant that day, what Jace was saying now. It was like one huge lie. But…now it was gone. I'd been carrying this around for so long it felt perfect to just admit to myself that I wasn't really heartbroken over Jace. He was nothing more than my best friend and my brother. It just felt…better this way.

But that wasn't the only thing I realized; I really did like Magnus…as more than a friend. More than I liked Jace—wait, I didn't have to keep saying that anymore. It was over with done. It was just me…and my super huge, over-developed crush on Mangus.

"Alec?"

"…huh?"

"You spaced man, you okay?"

I waved it off. "Uh…yeah. Sorry. Sudden realization of epic proportions." I eye widened. "Oh. My. God. Magnus is contagious." Which I was surprisingly okay with.

Jace grinned as the bell rang and he got up. "Speaking of Bane, it's time for lunch…which means you can tell him about your 'sudden realization of epic proportions'."

I stopped in the middle of the hall. "Woah, woah, woah. Just because you're right doesn't mean I'm gonna tell him."

Jace turned around to look at me. "Of course you are." He grabbed my arm and practically dragged me down the hall and toward the lunchroom. "Man, you're light."

"Um…thanks?"

"Yuppers." He kept pulling and soon we were in the cafeteria getting our food.

"I'm not telling him, Jace."

He raised an eyebrow as we came to the table. "You'll have to tell eventually." He shrugged and sat down next to Clary, who immediately interlocked their hands. (Okay, I'll admit, now that I didn't think I loved Jace they were a pretty good couple.)

Izzy grinned as I sat down between her and Simon, ignoring his groan of protest. (Just because I approved of Jace and Clary didn't mean I like the fact that Izzy and Simon were acting really…couply lately. As far as I knew, they weren't dating but they did EVERYTHING together. Not good.) She knew exactly what we were talking about. "Tell who what?"

Jace smirked at me. "Alec's in love."

There were times I really wanted to be an only child… "No I'm not Jace!"

I looked at my lap then chanced a look at Magnus. He looked…troubled? No, that wasn't it. Mad? Confused? Upset? No, no, no. I just couldn't' tell?

…Jealous?

YES! That was it! He was jeal—no. Magnus couldn't be jealous. I was probably just imaging it because I wanted it to be true. Wasn't I? Yeah…I was. (Right?)

Simon smirked and nudged me with his elbow. "So who's the lucky guy?"

I froze. "Guy, I never said it was a guy. Neither did Jace. Or Izzy."

Simon scoffed. "Dude, it's not hard to figure out. You may not be 'Lord of the Sparkles'—" he gestured to Magnus—"but I can tell."

Magnus tapped his fingers idly, thinking. "'Lord of Sparkles'…nice ring to it," he joked, but it didn't have the same energy he was usually filled with. Was he sick?

I shook my head, grinning, and ignored him. "Whatever, Simon." I looked at everyone for a moment. "Well…that was relatively painless."

They all laughed and I was glad things were so easy. I wished I'd realized I'd been lying to myself sooner. It would have been so much easier. But I guess all's well that ends well.

Right? Of course not. Why would it be? I still had to avoid (and possibly give in to) telling Magnus. And keep Izzy from dating Simon, because it was my job as her big brother to hate all her boyfriends/possible boyfriends. And come out to my parents. But mostly I was worried about the Magnus thing. This sucked.

Seriously, couldn't I just fucking win once?

* * *

**Author's Note: Alright, so most of this was written over the course of two hours listening to Mayday Parade, Paramore, Brad Paisley, and (somehow) Big Time Rush? No idea how that's relevant but oh well. :D Anyway, happy Thanksgiving you guys!**

**Peace, Love, Mark, and Iggy.**

**Kierstin.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: So….I wrote this while waiting for the Glee Christmas episode to get online…I found it! (I LOVWE BLAINE AND KURT!) Anyway, Magnus's POV was requested multiple times (why I do not understand, because it was atrocious the first time) so I decided to give it another go. Granted, it may not be exactly what everyone had in mind, but I actually kind of like it. (That's a first!) :D**

**Disclaimer: You could by MI for me pretty please?**

**Alec's POV**

How could someone be that oblivious? I mean, Jace and Izzy had all but said that it was him. How could Magnus not notice? And my face had to have been as red as Clary's hair! Seriously? How could he have not noticed?

Maybe he had noticed. Maybe he was just ignoring it. But why would he ignore that I…was sort of infatuated with him?

What if he didn't like me back? Then he'd be too uncomfortable to talk about it. That made so much more sense. Not that I wanted it to be true (obviously the opposite!), but at least it had some sort of logic to it.

The man made no sense.

Magnus. Logic. The two words did not mix. I'd known him for less than five month and I already knew that. So how was I supposed to tell him that…I…liked him?

* * *

**Magnus's POV (Sorta)**

"Magnus?""

The aforementioned teen continued to move the food back and forth across his plate, oblivious.

Why hadn't Alec told him he had a crush? Hell, why hadn't he told him he was gay? Magnus was pretty sure that's way friends did. And he considered Alec his best friend. So why hadn't Alec told him? Maybe he—

"Magnus!"

He looked up. "What?…Oh. Sorry, Nicki. What'd you day?

Nicki looked at him for a moment, concerned. "Are you alright?"

Hesitation. "Yeah…why wouldn't I be?"

"You've been spacing out a lot…and thinking out loud." She paused. "Is everything okay with you and Alec?"

Magnus frowned. "We're not fighting, if that's what you mean. I just…he likes someone, I guess, and I'm not sure why I'm so nervous…or annoyed…or whatever… about it, but I am." Nicki opened her mouth but Magnus cut her off. "It's just a crush Nick. I shouldn't be this strung out."

She smiled slightly. "Do you even know how smitten you are? Mag, it's your first real crush, maybe more; you're supposed to feel this way."

"He's just a crush!"

"Name one other person who's once made you feel the same way Alec does every day."

Magnus gave his adoptive mom a look that clearly said, 'that-may-have-been-the-sappiest-line-ever.' He said, "You need to stop watching _The Young and the Moving_."

Nicki glared at him playfully as she got up to clear the table. "_The Young and the Restless_ and, really honey, have you even considered just telling Alec how you feel?"

Magnus looked at a particularly interesting spot on the floor. "Well, no, but when we hung out that night I…I kinda held his hand and gave him my jacket. I mean, no one's that oblivious, right?"

Nicki placed a hand on his shoulder as she walked past him toward the kitchen door. "Honey, it's Alec we're talking about here."

Magnus grinned slightly. "Well yeah...but you met him, what twice? How would you know if he's oblivious?"

Nicki stopped just before she left the room. "I'm a mom. We know shit."

* * *

**Author's Note: Alright, so I realize it's really short, and a filler, so I plan on posting ASAP! I was going to wait until after this weekend to post this (and add more) but AimlessGirl and I have been talking WAY too much about these two (And Kurt and Blaine from Glee!). I couldn't wait. I actually kind of like the Magnus and Nicki scene though...**

**Peace, Love, Mark, and Iggy.**

**Kierstin.**


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Note: I'd just like to wish you guys some late happy holidays! Haha! I wrote this almost 12 different times. As of this second, I actually don't hate it. Give me five minutes and it'll change. :D (Also, sorry it took so long to update. I was uber busy.)

**ALSO: From now on, all texts in this story will be in italics…until I forget. :D**

**Disclaimer: C.C. isn't budging. Neither is Fox on Glee. (Just an FYI.)**

**Alec's POV**

* * *

I could literally hear Magnus sigh as he drummed his fingers on his desk. 4th period was something of a medieval torture device. This was probably the worst Friday ever. Which is ironic because it's what we were learning about…I think. I feel asleep once or twice.

Magnus looked my way and grinned when he caught me looking at him. I blushed and mimed shooting myself in the head from boredom. He chuckled and grabbed his phone from his pocket. He waited until the teacher looked away and began to type something out.

My pocket lit up. _"Mr. Peterson is the worst."_

I shook my head and texted back. _"At least Peterson isn't smart enough to look back here. You are so lucky I remembered to put this on silent. Mr. Westerly was pissed yesterday when he caught me."_

Magnus grinned and gave me a sideways glance. _"Lightwood you are the only person I know who uses perfect grammar during texts. What are you doing Saturday? (This class sucks.)"_

_"At least there's only 20 minutes left til lunch. Nothing, as far as I know, btw. (You happy now?)"_

_"Ecstatic."_

_"Screw you."_

_"You wish."_

…What the heck? _"…MOVING ON…Your house or mine on Saturday?"_

_";D"_

_"…I hate you..."_

"_Love you too, Alec."_

* * *

**Magnus' POV**

It was almost funny how much time Alec and I spent together lately. It was later that day, after the texting fiasco, when Alec's car pulled into my driveway. I grinned from ear to ear as I rushed down the stairs to answer the door, only to find that he'd already let himself in. He was so funny sometimes.

"Hey, what's up?" Alec kicked his shoes off into the closet and followed me into the kitchen.

"Nothing, waiting for you. Mt. Dew?" I grabbed two out of the fridge, already knowing the answer.

"Sure." He caught the can and waved to Nicki as she walked in. "Hey, Nick. What's up?"

Nicki smiled at him. "Hello, Alec. I'm great thanks for asking. I've got a meeting at six so I've got to get going. You guys will be okay when I'm gone, right?"

I rolled my eyes. "We're not toddler's, Nick, jeez."

My adoptive mom walked up to me and pinched my cheek. "Don't make me break out the baby pictures." She grabbed her purse from the counter and slipped on her shoes.

I frowned. "What baby pictures? I've been here for less than a year!"

Nicki smirked as she opened the front door. "I have my sources." And then she was gone.

There was a long pause before Alec said, "You have the coolest mom ever."

I laughed and shook my head as we walked upstairs. "I know. She's kind of a pushover though, and did you see that purse. It so did not work with her coat."

Alec shook his head and fell backward onto my bed. "Only you, Magnus Bane, only you."

I popped an imaginary collar and sat on the floor next to my bed. "Of course; no one else is this perfect."

Alec gave me a sideways glance through his bangs, which had fallen in front of his face when he'd turned upside-down and hung from his knees on my bed. "Careful, Magnus, if your ego gets any bigger your head will explode and it'll mess up your hair. We wouldn't want that."

I glared at him. "I detect a hint of sarcasm, Lightwood."

He didn't answer and rolled his eyes. (Which looked quite comical when he was upside-down.)

"So…who is it?" I looked away from him, hoping it didn't come off as such a big deal to me.

Alec frowned, and it looked all the more adorable upside-down. "Who is what?"

I looked at my hands, which were in my lap. "You know…the lucky guy." Was it getting hot in here?

Alec got off the bed and sat next to me, right side-up. "Oh…"

This was getting awkward… "Not that you have to tell me," I added quickly, silently hoping he still would. "Just trying to make conversation?" The last sentence came out more of a question.

Alec shook his head. "No, no. I want to tell you, but…"

I frowned. This was either really good or really bad. "But?"

"It's kind of…embarrassing."

Embarrassing? What? "How could it be embarrassing?" Unless he meant…no, it couldn't be—

"Well…" His face grew even brighter red and he completely avoided looking at me. Suddenly, I was sorry I'd even asked.

"Hmmm?" I encouraged him to continue.

"It's um…He's…uh…really tall…and…he's um…You?"

What? Alec? Likes? Did he just say what I thought he said? Was he serious? I mean, was I just hoping that's what he'd say? Was I dreaming? What the hell was going on? Did he really—

"BOYS! I brought dinner come on! Alec, your sister's here! She says your mom needs you home!" Nicki yelled from down stairs.

I looked at Alec, who was still bright red and helped him up as we went downstairs. As soon as we got to the main floor, Alec had a hold of Izzy's wrist and was pulling her out the door.

* * *

**Author's Note: Woah, totally not where that was supposed to go. Woah…oh well. That's writing for you. :D Hope this was almost worth the wait. **

**Peace, Love, Mark, and Iggy.**

**Kierstin.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: Alright, so after buying like $50 dollars worth of music on Itunes, I decided it was time to stop procrastinating and finally give in to AimlessGirl. (Whom I made think I was going to update, then decided not to because I wasn't done.) Anyway, I wrote most of this on my phone so who knows what's going to happen.**

**Disclaimer: I spent all my money on Itunes, therefore, I have nothing to but MI from Cassandra Clare with. :C**

* * *

**Magnus's POV**

_"It's um…He's…uh…really tall…and…he's um…You?"_

As soon as Alec had ran out the door I wished he hadn't. I should have said something back, said how I felt. That I liked him too. Too. He really did like me. That night we'd held hands-he'd felt it too. Which meant—

"Mag? Honey? Are you okay?" My confusion must have been written all over my face, as Nicki was looking at me like I'd just told her blood red and canary yellow _didn't_ clash. "I—I think Alec likes me…"

"Honey that's great!"

I looked at the ground. "Well…I haven't exactly told him I liked him back yet…"

"Well hurry up and tell him back!"

I raised an eyebrow at her. "Nicki, he just left."

Nicki put her hands on her hips in the official I-am-your-mother-damnit-and-you-better-listen-to-me-right-now way. "Magnus Bane, you get your sparkly butt out that door right now and into your car and drive over to that boy's house or I will…Well, I don't know what I'm going to do but you will not like it!"

"BUT!"

"Magnus…" …And you people didn't think Nicki could be threatening…

I shot her a sideways glance and grabbed my keys off the counter. "I'm going, I'm going." I was halfway out the door when it dawned on me. "Nicki, wait—what the hell am I going to say to him?"

The car ride over to Alec's didn't help me think of anything to say. Even with the added time (from when I'd gotten lost.) I'd only been there a few times.

I was terrified. Why, I had no idea. I already knew he liked me. But for some reason just the thought of telling him paralyzed me.

I got to Alec's way to soon, in my humble opinion. I probably sat in the driveway for ten minutes before I left the safety of my car and walked up the stairs to the porch. I rang the doorbell…and prayed like hell to any deity that would listen that Maryse and Robert didn't answer.

Obviously, they were all on a lunch break.

"Um…Hello? Are you here for Izzy?" Robert Lightwood looked at me suspiciously.

I swallowed. "Uh…no. I'm, uh, one of Alec's friends." Of all the times to get tongue-tied…

Robert frowned, blinked, but let me in. "Oh. Alright then. ALEC! YOUR FRIEND IS HERE!"

I heard what sounded like Alec saying, "What the hell?" under his breath before I heard his footsteps coming from the stairs. He froze, visibly paling, when he saw me.

I looked at the ground. "Uh…hey Alec. Can—can we go up stairs?"

Alec nodded mutely, turned, and rushed up the stairs, leaving me to follow. When we got to his room we didn't say anything for a long time and I stood there awkwardly in the doorway while he sat on his bed, eyes towards the ground. It was obvious I was going to have to speak first.

Shit.

That would have been a good time for my mouth to form words. Like exactly then. Anything would have been great. Thanks brain.

I sighed and ran a hand through my spiked and dyed black hair, mentally lecturing myself when it came back covered in gel and sparkles. "Alec…" I walked over and sat next to him on the bed. It felt like a slap when he scooted farther away.

"Alec, look at me." He did, reluctantly. "I…you…today…when you said that you…surprised me." I paused. What was I trying to say again? "And then, you left and I wasn't sure what to do…and then." I paused, again. "Fuck, what I'm trying to say is—"

I stopped mid-sentence (AGAIN) when I looked at Alec. He, he looked so lost. Like he wasn't sure what I was saying. Not that I could blame him. …How to put it? Words had failed me.

So I kissed him.

Nothing huge. Just a simple, little kiss. But I didn't know what else to do.

I pulled back and bit my lip, a nervous habit I'd always had. "I—I think I love you, Alec."

He didn't answer for a moment. "I—I...love you too, Magnus."

* * *

**Author's Note: So…I refuse to pay for an dentist bills you may have for the cavities you acquired reading this fluffy piece of crap. :D I totally faked my way through this. I want more, but I feel like I need to put SOMETHING up. I guess that's it…**

**Peace, Love, Mark, and Iggy.**

**Kierstin.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: Okay, really quick I'd like to say thanks for all the positive feedback. I love you guys! -*Gives huggles to all*- (Side Note: GLEE IS ON IN LESS THAN A WEEK!)**

**Disclaimer: Once I'm supreme overlord I will marry Darren Criss and buy TMI from C.C. Unfortunately, my mom says supreme overlords have to have high school degrees…but when I graduate…**

**WARNING: This chapter is a little controversial. Alec and Magnus would have to deal with these kinds of things, as awful as they are. I just can't see it not happening. If you do not want to read about them getting…bullied (for lack of a better word) then feel free to skip the second section. (Magnus's POV).**

* * *

**Alec's POV**

When Magnus kissed me, my heart was all fluttery and I couldn't breathe…in a completely masculine way. Magnus had not reduced me to a swooning girl…no matter what he, Jace, Izzy, Clary, Simon, Nicki, or any other random people (who really have no business in whether I swoon or not!) say. (And that would a not on the swooning.)

Although I couldn't think. Which was probably why the l-word had slipped out. I mean, I did love him, but we weren't even…together. He'd just kissed me, like, twenty seconds ago or something!

But back the narration…

Magnus grinned at me so huge after I told him I thought his face would tear in half. (Which would have been disgusting.) "Well then…I guess we're together, then?"

I fought back a grin. "Yeah…I'd like that."

Magnus smirked. "Awww! Who's a shy little Lightwood? Do I embarrass you? Hmmm?"

I glared at him and smacked his shoulder lightly before leaning back against him. "You…I…No. Yes. I-Jerk." In retrospect, the sentence didn't make any sense, but it didn't help that Magnus's hand was tracing patterns in my side. What? I'm a teenage boy! I'm easily distracted as it is! Stupid teenage boy…ness…I think. Yeah.

We sat there for a while before I said, "You know what's scary?"

"Hmm?" He buried his face in my hair.

"The fact that I haven't even come out to my parents yet."

Magnus stiffened around me. I'd told him how…conservative my parents were already. He knew this was going to be a challenge. "We'll figure it out…I can come with you if you want, too. My good looks might soften them up."

I looked up at him and grinned. "You are…"

"Perfect? Wonderful? Supermegafoxyawesomehot?" He smirked.

I stuck my tongue out at him. "That may have been the worse Glee/Darren Criss reference in the history of the world."

He huffed in reply.

* * *

**Magnus's POV (A couple days later at school.)**

Being with Alec was the most wonderful event ever. Right up there with the invention of glitter.

Which, oddly enough, was what I was thinking about when I saw Alec after third period and pulled him into a kiss.

"You are so much better than glitter." His face was bright red and he looked over his shoulder to see if anyone noticed. I saw his eyes widen as he looked over my shoulder and Jace and Simon came strolling up.

"There wasn't a masculine word in that sentence," Simon said. **(****Author's Note:** **Heh, Simon said…I couldn't resist.)**

Jace smirked, and opened his mouth to say something I'm sure would have been sarcastic, but was cut off by an outstretched arm shoving Alec backward into a locker. I thought I heard someone say, "Fag…"

I almost took off after the creep, but was too preoccupied with helping Alec up. He'd be bruised in the morning.

Jace, however, was not. "I am going to kill that son of a—" He didn't even finish his sentence before he took off down the hall.

Simon and I exchanged a look before he took off after Jace. "JACE! STOP! JACE!"

I looked at Alec and slipped an arm discreetly around his waist. "Hey, you alright?"

He nodded. "It's all good. It was just a shove."

I shook my head. "No, I meant…emotionally. What he said."

He looked at the ground. "Y-yeah. I'm fine."

I turned him to look at me. "Are you sure?"

He wouldn't look at me. "Alec…"

"I'm fine…Now come on, let's get to class." He walked off without saying another word.

* * *

**Author's Note: Alright, I hate this chapter for two reasons. One: it sucks. Two: it's stupid. Yeah, they'll probably get picked on, but this is a stupid way for me to do it/show it. I'm an idiot. :P**

**Peace, Love, Mark, and Iggy.**

**Kierstin.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: Hey, guys. I've had this beginning part written before the last chapter was even started. Haha! I loved it before, hated it, shared it with AimlessGirl, and she convinced me to use it. So yeah…**

**Disclaimer: I don't even own copies of the books. It almost kills me to say that…**

* * *

**Alec's POV (The Next Day)**

It was amazing how Jace had changed in the past week. Well, acutally, my view of him changed. A lot. He was my brother again, not the guy I spent all my time pinning over. So the day after getting man-handled (which hurt a lot more than I had lot on) when I was standing in the hallway by Jace's locker it was so totally natural. Not in the way it was with Magnus, just as brothers. It was pretty fucking awesome.

Clary came bouncing up to Jace and he threw an arm around her shoulders. "What's up, Carrot?"

She glared at him. "Call me a vegetable one more time and I'll bite you the next time we—"

"I DO NOT NEED TO HEAR THAT!" I gag and try to suppress the memory.

Jace smirked and stuck out his tongue. "Oh you know you liked it."

Two could play at that game. "Oh my gosh! The other day Magnus and I were making out in the kitchen when mom and dad were at that meeting. It was amazing! I mean, the way his tongue—"

"EW!" Jace slammed his locker before looking at Clary. "So what'd you want, babe?"

"Did you wanna hang out tonight?"

Jace chuckled. "Can't detention."

She slid out from under his shoulder and threw her hands up in the air. "How the hell did you get detention again?"

Jace shrugged. "Brandon pissed me off again."

Clary frowned and shook his head. "Jace, for the twelfth time, he did not put that fish in your locker sophomore year!"

"I—" He paused. "How'd you know about the fish?"

"Izzy."

"Of course." He shook his head. "It's not that anyway. I got Aaron back for that last month. He was messing with Alec and Magnus."

"WHAT?"

I jumped a mile. "Izzy? Where the hell did you come from?"

My sister grabbed the collar of my shirt and looked me in the eye. "What. Did. He. Do?"

I gulped. "He…umm…pushedmeintoalocker. But it wasn't that bad! I'm fine!"

Izzy let go and stepped back. "Why the hell didn't anyone tell me?"

Jace scoffed. "If we did, we would have had another Holly Madison incident on our hands."

"IT WAS ONE TIME!"

"And two trips to the emergency room! Neither of them for you!" He sent a glare her way that ended the conversation and we all went our separate ways to class.

* * *

**Magnus's POV (A few days later)**

Honestly? Hell yes, I was worried. It—the shoving, the degrading comments—was getting to him. And that scared me.

It was bad enough that Alec hadn't come out to his parents yet; the last thing he needed was some oversized pig on his case about something he couldn't change.

It didn't effect me personally; I'd put up with it before. In fact, I'd used to take pride in quick retorts. I'd only moved because of my father. But Alec…he just took it.

He didn't fight back. It was almost like he thought he deserved it. They were breaking him. I didn't know what to do.

I loved Alec. I was so worried about him. I didn't know how to help. And he seemed so lost.

What the _hell_ was I going to do? I couldn't just tell him to ignore it. He wasn't confident enough. I knew that. How could I help? What could I do?

_If I was this confused how was Alec taking this? _Was he sick? Was he okay? Oh my God…what if he? With all the suicides lately what if he…?

I had to talk to Alec.

* * *

**Author's Note: Okay, so I don't lvoe the ending, but my computer is back up to par so WOO!**

**Peace, Love, Mark, and Iggy.**

**Kierstin.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: Okay, so I'm glad most of you guys figured out that Magnus was overreacting a lot, because that was originally how I wrote it. (I tried a suicide story once; trust me, it was terrible.) I've never written a worse story, but it's my first ever story on here so it's not going anywhere! WOO! Hahaha! Anyways, here goes nothing:**

**Disclaimer: Did you know that kidnapping Magnus Bane is virtually impossible?**

* * *

**Alec's POV**

"YOU THOUGHT WHAT?" Okay, so maybe yelling was a little over-kill, but seriously? Was I _that_ bad?

Magnus blushed-_I know right_?-and looked at his hands, laying in his lap. We were hanging out in his room. And by "hanging out" I do mean not mean _hanging out…_perverts.._. _Everyone else was downstairs anyway. "I may, have sort of thought…you were…suicidal…maybe?"

I shook my head and feel back on the bed beside him and he naturally scooted closer. "And what would possibly make you think that?"

He shrugged and threw an arm around my shoulders. "I don't know. I just…I've seen people do strange things and…I don't know!" He sighed and fell unceremoniously so his head was lying in my lap. "Are you sure you're okay though?"

I laughed. "I'm sure…Acutally, Magnus, can I tell you something?"

His eyes widened and he looked up at me. "Anything, Alec."

I tried to hide my smile and…ran my hands through his hair before darting out the door and down the hall. "Your hair's messed up!"

"ALEC!"

* * *

**Clary's POV**

I grinned as the two boys ran down the stairs and chased each other around the kitchen table. They were adorable together. Alec was good for Magnus, better than that. They were perfect for each other.

When Alec was around, Magnus was always so bubbly. Sure, he was always…expressive and not afraid to be who he was, but Alec just made him…happier. You could just tell.

And Alec… He was so…innocent. It was almost like Magnus broke him out of his shell.

They were just so good for each other. Anyone could see it. Well, mostly everyone.

Brandon had been…pushing Alec around. Of course, being the over-protective friend I am, I tried to tell Alec's parents. But then Magnus stopped me.

Alec hadn't come out yet. His parents were more conservative. Outing him like that…would have been disastrous. He needed to do it himself.

But I hated leaving Alec to…that everyday. It scared me to think that something could happen…but Magnus kept telling me everything would be fine and we'd all figure it out together. That was how Alec wanted it at least…I could tell Magnus wanted to tell anyone and everyone they were together.

Besides, if Jace had any say (and he would make sure he did) that guy wouldn't come within twenty feet of Alec.

But for Alec's sake I wouldn't tell anyone. And we'd all watch out for him if things got really bad again.

I grinned as Magnus caught up to Alec, picked him up, and carried him over to the couch. They kissed and Jace and Simon screamed something along the lines of, "MY EYES! THEY BURN!" But they smiled nonetheless. It was official:

Alec and Magnus would be just fine.

* * *

**Author's Note: Okay, so this is really fluffy and extremely short, but I figured I might as well post something before Valentine's Day (which, by the way, is the most stupid, commercialized holiday ever). So yeah….I guess that's it. Sorry you had to read that chapter. **

**Peace, Love, Mark, and Iggy.**

**Kierstin.**


	16. Chapter 16

Author's Note: Alright, so I've got a boatload of excuse as to why I haven't updated in so long…but most of you don't care. Although, some of my distractions did give me ideas for this!

**On a side note: I LOVED "BIOTA" episode of Glee! Blaine: "I am 100% gay." _**

**-*sighs at the Klaine-y goodness*-**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. (Although I did buy Mario Kart the other day…which was one of the previously mentioned "distractions…")**

* * *

**Alec's POV (FYI: I officially made it another Friday night.)**

I honestly didn't think life could get any better.

I had the best boyfriend ever, friends—Jace included even after what he did to my socks yesterday—that accepted me, and a great family. Well, I assumed a great family.

I hadn't told them yet, okay? I had more important things to do…like, like…like write three different (BUT STILL REQUIRED) papers for language! Yeah, that! I also had to get revenge on Jace for my socks, "study" with Magnus, play Mario Kart with Magnus, and…well, do virtually anything, _but_ tell my parents I was gay. This includes _going shopping with Magnus._

Let's just say I'll never make that mistake again….

Anyway, about that Mario Kart thing…I'm addicted. I seriously should join a support group or something. (Magnus said something about "Life Support" and started singing some Broadway musical that I quote "had to see." Who knows.)

Honestly though, who could blame me. Magnus made the most adorable pouty face when he lost. (Which was often.) I mean, the game was fun too, but I just liked watching Bane's facial expressions…Can you say "classic?"

I grinned at Magnus when he lost, yet again, and pretended to bash in the Wii. "I suck at this game."

I smirked and crawled over to him, placing my arms around him to reach the controller. I started the race and we were off to the races (God, that joke was terrible…I sound like Simon…).

After a moment, Magnus turned his head to look at me. "Is this a pathetic attempt to come onto me?"

"Is it pathetic if it's working?" I titled my head in question.

"What makes you think it's working?" He looked indignant.

"You're practically purring like your cat."

"Touché…" Magnus leaned back against me. "Although, I would like to point out one, minor thing…"

I rolled my eyes. "What?"

"I won."

* * *

**Jace's POV**

"Hey, babe. What's up?"

Clary rolled her eyes at me as she walked into my room along with Simon and Izzy. Alec and Magnus were…somewhere… "Noth—what are you watching?"

Shit. I leapt out of the chair to grab the remote that had fallen to the floor. Clary beat me and looked up. "Are—are you seriously watching _Glee_?"

I avoided her eyes. "Maaayybe…"

"Why?"

"Magnus." She snorted and came to sit by me.

Izzy rolled her eyes. "That explains so much. So what's going on with Kurt and Blaine?"

I shot her a look. "That's who you're worried about?"

"Duh. They're adorable. And you aren't?" She and Simon sat on the bed together. I couldn't help, but notice his arm around her waist…Interesting…

Clary scoffed. "They're, like, perfect! Almost as perfect as another couple we know." Women and their obsessions with _Glee_…Shut up.

I frowned. "Speaking of Alec and Magnus…What's with Brandon being MIA?"

Simon shook his head. "Nah. Brandon's on vacation in Vermont all weekend. He'll be back on Monday though."

I ran a hand through my hair. "Shit…Just when I though things would get back to normal…"

"What would get back to normal? Is there something I should know?" Maryse Lightwood stuck her head through the door. No one answered here and she sighed. "And Jace, I've told you a thousand times—"

I waved her off. "Not to cuss around company. I know, I know." I raised an eyebrow. "But if it's _my_ company you'd think they'd be used to it—and one of them's Izzy so she doesn't count."

Izzy looked indignant. "What do you mean I don't count, Wayland?"

There was I saw it there was two ways I could go with this. One: not get killed. Or two: get killed and have a kick ass time doing it.

**Author's Note: Okay, so I tried to write this when I was sick…I'm really random when I'm sick, which probably explains the randomnessness (Yes, Microsoft, I realize that is not a word.). But I'm still trying to decide where I'm going with this, but didn't want to leave this unchanged for so long. So yeah…**

**I would also like to thank you guys so much for the reviews I get! I absolutely love them. I'd reply personally to all of them, but honestly, I don't have the time to send 126 review reply things. (I can't believe this has 126 reviews…You guys need to find a better story to review, seriously.) :D**

**Peace, Love, Mark, and Iggy.**

**Kierstin.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note: Alright, so anyone who actually wanted this chapter to happen has AimlessGirl to thank, I wasn't going to finish it so soon, but she got all excited. That, and I am basically not allowed to move because I got teeth pulled. MOCHA ICE CREAM!**

**Disclaimer: I seriously have to start thinking of good disclaimers again…**

* * *

**Alec's POV (The next day)**

I woke up with Magnus's arms around me, snuggled into the comforter. I was really warm and cozy…And not in my own house.

Shit.

And it was a school day.

Double shit.

"Hey! Magnus!" I nudged him and bent over his body. "Hey!"

He shot up and smacked our heads together. "Um…OW!" Magnus looked around for a second be for looking at me. "Shit!"  
"My thoughts exactly…Hey," I glanced at the clock. "It's a 7:30. We've got forty minutes until the first bell."

Forty minutes what was I going to do? I'd have to run home and grab a change of clothes. Home. Mom was going to be pissed.

"Alec?"

"Hmm?"

He walked over to me and led me over to his bed. "Stop pacing and relax, alright? It'll be okay, I promise."

But I couldn't calm down. What was I going to do? It was like a dam had burst open or something.

"But Magnus, what am I going to do? Mom'll want to know, like, where I've been and why I didn't come home. Dad already thinks I'm in a gang, or doing meth, or something. What am I going to tell them?" I stopped and took a deep breath.

What the hell had gotten into me? I _never_ got that worked up. Sure, I tended to worry non-stop, but I wasn't that bad. Was I?

Magnus sighed and put his arm around my waist. "Alec," he sighed. "You need to tell them. It's eating away at you; I can tell. You're so worked up about this you're going to make yourself sick."

I looked up at him and raised my eyebrows in question. He knew what I meant.

"Of course I'll be there."

* * *

**Magnus's POV (At school)**

Seeing Alec in my T-shirt may have been the hottest thing I'd ever seen. Of course, it was a little big on him. But honestly, getting him in anything _other than black_ was a feat in itself.

"Hey." Jace slipped into his seat in second period wearing the dopiest grin I'd ever seen him wear. Which was saying something, even for Jace.

"Dude, are you high?"

Jace laughed out loud and Mr. Morrison glared at him. "Nah."

"Then what the hell is—"

Alec nudged me. "He got laid."

…Of course he did…

I looked at Alec. "How did you know that? Unless there's someone you're not telling me about. Hmm?"

He blushed. "It's all he talked about first period…It got _really_ annoying."

Jace snorted. "You know you liked it."

I rolled my eyes. "Of course he did, Jace. In fact, Alec, why don't you tell him what _we_ did last night?"

I swear Jace's eyebrows almost fell off. Alec looked confused. "Wait—we didn't do anything last night, did we?" He paused. "OH! I mean, we…uh…"

"You are terrible at taking hints, my dear."

"Magnus! Jace! Alec! Would you kindly focus all that energy on welcoming back Mr. Michael?" Mr. Morrison had to be the most obnoxious man in the history of obnoxious men.

I rolled my eye and looked toward the front of the room:

There stood 'Mr. Michael.' Known to everyone else as Brandon.

* * *

**Author's Note: Alright, so I felt really stupid after bringing in Brandon for a whole chapter then completely ignoring his existence. So…he's back. Yay! Okay, not really, but you know what I mean….**

**Peace, Love, Mark, and Iggy.**

**Kierstin.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note: Okay…I probably have some explaining to do for anyone who may still read this. I was writing another fic that really was never supposed to be started, especially not before this was finished. Oops. At least it was Malec so it got me kind of ready for this…kind of?**

**Disclaimer: I bought MP's new EP. (Hehehe. "MP's new EP." It's funny because of the two P's at the end…Hehehe.)**

* * *

**Alec's POV**

Of course he came back then. Why wouldn't he? It's not like I didn't have enough problems in my life.

…God, I sound emo…

Anyways, I wasn't exactly happy to see the guy. I was even less happy to have Jace and Magnus following me around for the rest of day to "protect me."

It was lunch when I finally went off on them. "Really, Jace, really?"

He raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"I'm going to the bathroom."

"So?"

"You're. Following. Me."

…

"Into the bathroom. You realize how awkward this is right? We're not chicks."

He shrugged. "Well…"

"I hate you, Jace."

"I love you too Allie!"

…I hated my brother sometimes… "Look, Jace, I'm fine. It's not like he's going to murder me or anything. Just lay off 'ight?"

Jace shrugged.

"Besides, I've got more important things to hyperventilate about than you."

Jace rolled his eyes as I washed my hands. "Whatever. What could possibly be more important than me?"

I scoffed. "Hmm…I don't know, Jace. It's not like the fact that I'm coming out to my parents _tomorrow night_ is significant is any way!" I rolled my eyes as I left the bathroom and walked back the cafeteria.

Jace hurried to catch up with me. "Tomorrow night?" He blinked. "Seriously?"

"Yeah…" I sat down at the table next to Magnus, who grinned at took my hand under the table.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Izzy butted in, of course. "Tell him what?"

"…And that would be why…"

"Seriously, Jace, what's up?"

Jace looked at me. "Your call, dude."

"I'm going to tell Mom and Dad tomorrow…about Magnus and I." Everyone was quiet for a second. "Don't everyone congratulate us at once guys."

Simon rubbed the back of his neck. "Hey, man, we're really excited for you…"

Clary nodded. "It's just that…well, we've met your parents and…"

Simon cleared his throat. "Well, yeah…"

I nodded. "I know what you mean. I mean, I love them but…" But this was going to be difficult.

* * *

**Magnus's POV (The next day)**

It sufficed to say that Alec was jumpy the day we told his parents. It also sufficed to say that he was clingy that day. Maybe it was because he thought we might not have lasted after that night. Maybe not.

But he was nervous. All day he wrung his hands together. When he wasn't doing that, he was jumpy. It was awful to see him like that.

After school I pulled him aside and he looked up at me, confused. "What's up?"

I shook my head. "I should I be asking you that. Are you sure you're okay?"

He nodded…too quickly. "Y-y-yeah…W-why wouldn't I be?"

"…You just stuttered four times…"

"So?" He shrugged. "I'm fine. I mean, I'm nervous as hell, but I'm fine."

I shook my head and led him over to my car. "Relax, everything will be fine. I promise." I got in and took his hand. "Okay? Promise me you'll relax."

He rolled his eyes. "Okay, okay. I'll relax."

"Hmmm?"

"…I promise I'll relax…"

"Good."

I drove to his house quietly, not saying very much. I knew Alec had a lot on his mind; I didn't want to bother him. We pulled into the driveway and sat for a moment.

I looked at him. "Ready?"

He nodded and took my hand.

* * *

**Author's Note: Okay, I'd like to apologize right now for how far downhill this story has gone. It's terrible compared to the beginning. Not absolutely horrible, but not good by any means.**

**The next chapter will probably be the last, unless I'm too big of a wimp to end it. It's spring break so I'll probably have it posted by Friday. I guess that's it…**

**Peace, Love, Mark, and Iggy.**

**Kierstin. **


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's Note: Alright, this is it…Woah. I'm actually kind of sad it's over…Weird. (And will someone please tell AimlessGirl that she's not allowed to comment on the quality of my writing (BAD) until she actually reads it?) Haha!**

**Disclaimer: I've said at least 18 times, must I really say it again?**

* * *

**Alec's POV **

When I walked into the living room with Magnus trailing behind me I was basically thinking: _HOLY SHIT HOLY SHIT HOLY SHIT! WHAT AM I DOING? OH MY GOD. WHAT AM I DOING? _And that would be the clean version.

So yeah, I was freaking out. But you would be too… If you were about to come out to your extremely conservative parents. Did I mention I was nervous?

But back to the narrating…

I almost choked when I found both my parents in the living room couch, both reading. Honestly, I'd seriously been hoping they'd moved to Antarctica without me or something. Okay, not really, but you know what I mean…

"Mom? Dad?"

They both looked up, and somehow my mom knew exactly how freaked I was. I swear moms have some kind of super powers. "Alec, honey?" She said. "What's wrong?" She frowned as she noticed Magnus behind me.

I swallowed and looked back at Magnus. He nodded in a way that was supposed to be reassuring, but really just scared me even more, if that was even possible. "Can, can I—we… talk to you guys about something?"

My parents exchanged a look I didn't understand and my father nodded. Magnus and I sat in the chairs on the opposite side of the room from them. I looked at him before going on.

"I'm not really sure how to put this…" I paused. _Just get on with it, Lightwood. The sooner you're done the sooner they can…do…something…in response._

I tried again. "Okay, I guess I should just say that I would have told you sooner but…" That didn't sound right.

…

…

…

…

…

"I'm gay. Magnus and I are dating." Ah, screw it. I just came right out and said it. ...No, that pun was _not_ intended…

We probably sat there for ten minutes before my parents said anything. My mom tried about seven times to talk, but ended up making this little choking noise.

"Alec, honey, is that's what had you so upset these past few days?" My mom's eyebrows crinkled and she suddenly reminded me of Izzy. _Focus, Alec._

I saw Magnus frown and shoot me a look, but I waved it off, mouthing "You thought I was suicidal, remember? My parents were going to notice something, remember?" He shrugged and I nodded to my mother.

"Y-yeah. I wasn't sure how to tell you guys." It was about then that I chanced a look at my dad.

His reaction was probably a million times better than I'd hoped. He didn't seem angry or upset. He wasn't smiling, by any means, but he didn't look ready to jump off the couch and throw me out of the house. Which was awesome.

My mother smiled (God, I loved her). "Alec, why would you be so worried?" She laughed quietly. "Your father and I love you. Nothing's going to change that."

…I did not cry at that. A lot, anyway. Whatever Magnus says, he's lying… Oh screw it, we were all bawling at that point, my dad included.

Yeah…I was in a room full of saps. But saps that cared about me. I guess that's what mattered.

(Speaking of sappiness…)

* * *

**Magnus's POV**

I grinned quietly to myself as Alec hugged his parents and pulled me over to them to shake hands. Well, I assumed we were going to shake hands. His mother tried to suffocate me via hug. But it was a nice gesture nonetheless.

His father, Robert, was scaring the sh—he was scary. Sure, I had a good six inches on him, but he was still scary. I could almost _feel _"The Talk" coming on. Ugh…I shutter still thinking about it. I forced a smile as I shook hands with his father.

Don't get me wrong: I was glad things had worked out this way, of course I was. I was just…conflicted. Tomorrow would be an interesting day. Brandon was back and Alec and I had decided that no matter what happened with his parents we were going to persevere through Brandon and his friends.

It didn't matter what they said; Alec and I would stick together. We had the family and friends to back us up. We had each other.

As I reached over and took Alec's hand in mine, I knew that's all that would matter when we faced the world tomorrow.

* * *

**Author's Note: Woah…that was possibly the sappiest ending I've written, but I deserve it. I'm writing another chapter of **_**Terrible Things**_** right now. I'm completely depressed. (Talk about shameless self-advertising, huh?)**

**I'd like to say thanks to every single person who read this fic. It means a lot. All the reviews and favorites really just blow my mind. I can't believe so many people have read this…It's just amazing. I love you guys.**

**Peace, Love, Mark, and Iggy.**

**Kierstin.**


End file.
